A Girl Made of Words
by Musical.Blossom's Strength
Summary: Itachi has been obsessed with a book lately. A book of a girl with cherry blossom hair and jade eyes; Itachi has literally fallen in love with a fictional character. The fictional characters name: Haruno Sakura."Dude she's not real!" "Don't say that she's sensitive!" "Oh my Jashin!" A crisis ensues when somebody steals the precious book and Itachi goes on a man hunt. AU
1. Obsession

_A Girl Made of Words_

_Rated T _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_Summary: Itachi has been obsessed with a book lately. A book of a girl with cherry blossom hair and jade eyes; Itachi has literally fallen in love with a fictional character. The fictional characters name: Haruno Sakura. "Dude she's not real!" "Don't say that she's sensitive!" "Oh my Jashin!" A crisis ensues when somebody steals the precious book and Itachi goes on a man hunt. He finds the man who stole his precious and beats them up. Also it's a book about ninja. _

**Chapter 1: Obsession**

**RIIIING! **

The bell to the end of Konoha Academy's day resounded through the school from the speakers. It was the sound of freedom as high school students leapt from their seats and out of the school. The weekend was waiting to be enjoyed after all. Everybody was happy! The sun was shining, people were laughing and making plans, and then…there was Itachi.

Itachi stayed at his desk though the bell had just rung, and he made no move to leave. Heck, he barely seemed to realize the bell had even rung just a minute ago. He was too engrossed by his new book to notice. Girls had gathered around his desk to try and pry his attention away from the book, but to no avail.

Though on the outside Itachi was cool and collected on the inside…he was squealing with his inner-fan boy over the book he currently held. '_Sakura stood bloodied as she looked at the boy she had once loved. But she did her best to push past those old emotions. She had to save her people from him! All of her strength rushed to her fist as she charged towards the equally bloody boy. The two ninjas clashed and-!" _

Itachi was ripped from the interesting book as it was plucked from his fingers and tossed into the thrash can. In a un-Uchiha like manner Itachi bolted for the book and wiped away any filth delicately with his jacket sleeve. Looking around he found the offender of such a crime to be Deidara, a friend of his. Itachi's whole countenance changed as his red-eyes glared and he stomped to Deidara. Itachi easily lifted the blond up by the front of his shirts and threw his into the desks behind him, and then began looking for the page he had left off on as he finally began walking out of the school.

Itachi closed the book when he reached the outside and sighed. Itachi pushed the strands of his raven locks from his eyes as he squinted his red eyes to adjust to the bright sun light. His hair was tied in its usual low pony tail as the base of his skull while the tied part reached the bottom on his scapula. He readjusted his Konoha academy uniform that consisted of black slacks and dress shoes with a white button up and red tie with the Konoha symbol on it and a green jacket before setting off.

He looked down at the book he held and smiled. It was bound in black leather and had no title or author. Itachi could not describe it when he came across the book. It was as if he had been drawn to it. As if the book wanted _Itachi_ specifically to read the pages. And Itachi was so glad he had listened to that calling. And the truly weird this was that he hadn't even seen it when he felt drawn to it.

_Flash Back_

_Itachi was passing by a magic shop on his way to play basketball with his friends when he had a sudden urge to enter the shop. But Itachi had never stepped one foot into the star before so had no idea why he would want to, but as Itachi stood outside the shop the feeling only got stronger. So Itachi came inside and found it actually well lit though the windows were so dark. He immediately went to the back of the store and reached for the book among all the others. It had felt so right in his hands. _

_He immediately wished to procure the book for himself and walked towards the register. Once there he was told that the book was actually being held for someone else at the moment. Itachi immediately offered to pay triple what the original buyer was willing. And though tempted the owner of the small shop said he had to live up to his word to give it to the original buyer. BUT if the person was not there in 5 minutes with the original plan for the exchange Itachi could buy it. And so Itachi waited and prayed for the person to be late. And right on the dot of 10 AM Itachi bought the book._

_But the owner of the store had left him with words cryptic and completely creepy. "Be warned young man, that book is no ordinary book. It has an affect on the things around it and changes as well." But by the end on the old man's words Itachi was already leaving and forgetting what he had said. _

_End of Flashback_

But true to the old man's words the book had actually grown in width like more was being added to the story. But only those around Itachi noticed it.

Itachi made his way to his friends with Deidara now behind him. They were all going to Itachi's house for the weekend to have a guy's night…besides Itachi's mother of course. Itachi being the son of the rich Uchiha corporations had one of the largest houses of the group; though everyone in Konoha academy was rich.

**At Itachi's House (I really didn't want to write about the walk to the house or stuff so…yeah)**

"Why don't you try to find a non-fictional girl like her Itachi-chan?" Mikoto, Itachi's mother, asked while serving her son and his friends their snacks. The whole group was currently discussing Itachi's un-healthy obsession and possessiveness over the book as it was a hot topic as of late.

"No one could ever be like Sakura, Kaa-san!" Itachi said like a little child trying to defend their super hero favorite. "Sakura is kind and passionate. She likes to protect people because she hated death, and she's completely loyal to her village. She thinks the same way I do and is insecure about her strength. She's absolutely beautiful as well. Sakura is perfect!" Itachi ranted and all of his friends looked at him strange. Itachi usually didn't talk that much and it showed how much of a fan boy he was becoming.

"Dude she's not real!" Kisame finally yelled at Itachi a little fed up with how he was acting lately because of the book. Mikoto just looked at her son in concern as he had never been like this before, and she worried what would happen when he finally came to terms with the fact that Sakura was only a fictional character, and he was just making her real in his mind.

"Don't say that Sakura's sensitive!"

"Oh my Jashin!"

After that little fight all the boys decided to drop it and instead chose to play video games on the large TV in the basement. Itachi chose to go get changed before joining all of them. Of course the boys decided to take this opportunity to plan with Mrs. Uchiha about the topic they were just discussing.

"I tried to take the book away once while he was sleeping, but he sleeps with it cuddled into his side," Mikoto said in a whisper as her eyes grew wide to help emphasize the point.

"I think it's time for an intervention here," Pein, the leader, said as he looked at everybody in the room. Really one of the Akatsuki should not be acting in such a way. He was – He was acting like Tobi and they didn't need another one of those.

"Ya' think? I'm so creeped out by him these days because of that book, and it probably wasn't even worth the money," Kakuzu stated from his place on one of the many wonderful black leather couches surrounding the TV.

"So what do we do, yeah?" Deidara asked as he had no clue as to how to deal with the situation. "If we steal of destroy that book he'll kill us, yeah."

"Hire somebody to steal that fucking book and have them be killed by the bastard?" Hidan offered and was shot a glare from Mikoto who was still in the room for calling one of her 'babies' such a word. At the glare Hidan started to sweat and ran away from Mikoto who chased after him.

"…That sounds good," Sasori stated as he finally said something. He really didn't have a problem with Itachi and the book, but it did get a little creepy at times. After that the boys began playing just in time for Itachi to come back down stairs at that moment.

* * *

And that's the end of the first chapter here! I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you can bare with me because this is my frist time writing and AU story!

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**IT MAKES ME HAPPY WHEN PEOPLE REVIEW!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	2. Lost Precious

A Girl Made of Words

Rated T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this plot!

_Note: Thank you to all of my reviews, followers, and favoriters of this story! It means a lot to me that you like reading this random idea of mine. I hope you all like this chapter of mine as well. Please Review because it makes me feel good!_

**Chapter 2: Lost Precious**

Mikoto and the other Akatsuki members watched silently as Itachi tore his once neat room apart. He stomped around the room muttering under his breath as he continued on his path of destruction.

The mattress of the bed was flipped; dressers and desks were taken away from the walls, droors removed from the desks and dressers with all of their contents spilled on the floor. And all the clothes in his closet had been thrown out and pushed around and now lay crumpled on the floor.

"Sakura is gone!" Itachi finally screamed in distress as he gripped his black locks and tore then away from his scalp in a painful looking way. It now made sense. The Akatsuki were just coming up to Itachi's room after their long hours of gaming and talking to go to sleep. The first sign that something was wrong was that Itachi's door was cracked open. Itachi _always _closed and locked his door with a key that worked for all the bedrooms. And after opening the door fully Itachi seemed to freeze for a second…and then tore his room apart. Apparently he couldn't find his book. They all should've known that would be the case of his distress.

Itachi was an OCD person when it came to things being clean and in the places where they were supposed to be. Only that damn book would make him turn into a little girl crying for her dolly to be found. Itachi even tried fitting under his bed. Seeing him trying to wiggle his way under the bed was comical and creepy at the same time for all of the Akatsuki plus Mikoto who had stayed with all the boys as they were like her adopted sons.

"Itachi-chan I'm sure your book is around here somewhere in your room. Now where did you put it?" Mikoto asked Itachi slowly and enunciated her words like speaking to a child. Except for she only had to do this with Sasuke. Itachi was always calm even as a child. But now, seeing her son on the verge of losing his mind with worry made her realize that he needed to be talked to in this way.

At his mother's comfort Itachi relaxed the tiniest bit. His mother would know what to do. She always did. "I left Sakura on my nightstand," Itachi replied while gulping in air after his little – no extreme – freak out over Sakura. Mikoto began to think since obviously the book wasn't on the nightstand, and definitely no longer in the room. And the only people with the ability to enter Itachi's room were Itachi, Fugaku who was away on business in Suna, herself who had been with all of them the entire evening, and Sasuke, her younger and second son.

"Maybe Sasuke took it since he sees you reading it all the time now." Mikoto offered as a suggestion as she recalled Sasuke looking at the book in fascination on a number of occasions. As soon as Mikoto had finished speaking Itachi bolted down the hallway towards his little brother's room. He slammed his fist on the door multiple times and received no answer so used his key to open the door. But he found no Sasuke or book in the messy 16 year olds room.

"Kaa-san where's Sasuke?"

"He didn't tell me he was leaving," Mikoto responded with worry as to where Sasuke was. Sasuke never left the house without telling her.

"All right looks like we have to go find that idiot," Pein said from behind Itachi as he looked at the worried Mikoto. "Mikoto-san, why don't you stay here while the rest of us go look for Sasuke? And we'll call you if we find him. We'll all go looking for him, right Itachi?"

All turned their gaze to Itachi who was visible shaking and he turned his head robotically towards his mothers and the rest and with a small smile and an evil look in his eyes Itachi responded with, "If he took my book I can't promise he'll be alive, but he's the best clue as to finding Sakura, so yes we'll all look for him now."

With that Itachi stormed past all of them and towards the garage. He jumped onto his sport bike that was black with red clouds with white outlining. The rest of the Akatsuki jumped into a black convertible that they all – somehow – managed to fit into. They all drove around town for an hour before Itachi felt it. The moment they all pulled out of the center of Konoha which is where Sasuke usually was with his friends and south towards the exit out of Konoha Itachi felt something; a pull towards some direction, so he followed that sense. He knew it would lead him to Sakura.

Itachi had led the way as he guided the Akatsuki to a run down library out of pure instinct in their quest to find where Sasuke was and hopefully – in Itachi's opinion – they would find the book with him. Itachi truly could not describe the feeling as he was pulled to the old building. It felt as if someone was leading him there.

They all slowly walked into the abandoned library and past all different kinds of books. When they got to the center of the library they saw Sasuke, and he was giving the book to a creepy looking man. And he was seriously creepy at that.

The man was incredible pale skinned and had inky – greasy – waist length black hair. He had amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes making him look more snake than human. And he wore a dark grey cloak around him with a music note on the side. Another man with grey hair and glasses stood behind him.

"Orochimaru-san this is what you wanted, now give me what I wanted. It was a real pain to get that away from my brother, and now I want to make sure that I get what I came for," Sasuke said to the now named creeper.

"Sasuke-kun you shouldn't talk to Orochimaru-sama in such a way. It is very disrespectful to someone as great as him." The grey haired man scolded Sasuke as he were a child and as if Orochimaru were a king. "Orochimaru-sama always follows through with his word, but after he gets what he wants."

"Now, now Kabuto-kun, Sasuke-kun is right that he needs to make sure he gets his end of the deal. But first I have to make sure on a few things. You weren't followed were you Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked as his face got serious.

"No I made sure to take a longer more indirect route as you suggested to me," Sasuke replied calmly.

"Good and you are sure this is the correct book I described to you?"

"Aa."

"Very Good Sasuke-kun you're getting much better, but I'm afraid that I must do something real quick. And in that moment before anybody could blink the grey haired man was behind Sasuke and had knocked him out. "This is just something that I can't reveal to anybody Sasuke-kun. Only Kabuto has my full trust, but here this is what you wanted." Orochimaru threw something onto Sasuke's chest before walking to a table.

Itachi watched in horror as the snake man took the book. "Ah Sakura-chan it's been a long time, and you were in the hands of an Uchiha how nostalgic. But of course you had no way of telling that. But enough talking we must begin." Orochimaru said and lit a candle on the wooden tables.

The Akatsuki had to restrain Itachi from attacking the snake for putting his hands on the book. Not only had the snake touched to book, which is a first class offense to Itachi, be he had also harmed his little brother.

They all watched intently as the creepy man poured different looking crushed herbs and sand like ingredients over the book and around it. His mouth moved quickly and he spoke quietly. Whatever he was saying could not be heard.

This carried on for a minute of five before the snake pulled out a _liquid _and doused the book with it. Faster and stronger than before, Itachi lurched toward the center of the room for his book, and in the process he ran into the un-sturdy table and knocked it over with the book and everything else on the table with him.

"I though Sasuke said he wasn't followed! We must leave now Kabuto; to the white van!" Orochimaru hollered as he slithered out of the building with his companion right behind him.

Itachi held his book close and wiped away the liquid on the leather binding which thankfully did not touch the pages. "It's okay now Sakura-chan your Itachi-kun is here now. I saved you from the bad, pedophile, snake man," Itachi cooed to book as he hugged it to his chest. "Now for Sasuke's punishment!" Itachi yelled as his eyes gleamed as his blood red orbs looked towards Sasuke with an evil glint in them.

Because of Sasuke's actions he was thrown into the trunk of the car for the car ride back to the mansion and held the book dearly to his chest.

After arriving back at the Uchiha mansion Itachi tied Sasuke to a wooden chair with rope nobody knew he had. This was all just the beginning for Sasuke's torture for giving his beloved Sakura-chan to a pedo-snake.

The screams were eventually muffled by the Akatsuki who took it upon themselves to gag Sasuke. And when if finally – finally – ended Sasuke was roughly picked up and dragged up the stairs, to his room, and thrown and locked into his room.

Itachi who was now content with all this skipped – bloody _skipped _– to his room with a smirk on his face with Sakura. Itachi fell asleep with the book – 'Sakura-chan' as Itachi called it – gripped tightly to him.

After the whole incident that night the Akatsuki swore that Itachi was the devil in disguise and was currently possessed by something much worse. And Mikoto just smiled at her son. But after a minute of just staring into Itachi's room Mikoto left to go to bed and the other Akatsuki members fell asleep haphazardly around the room, moving their mattresses that Mikoto had pulled out for them around the cleaned room, once again thanks to Mikoto.

**Somewhere Else**

"Orochimaru-sama what are you going to do? Your jutsu did not have the proper time to take effect and destroy the book. Now the bond in looser than the Uchiha had already made it."

"I know Kabuto-kun and from now on we will have to be very careful. That toad and slug are making there move as well. I can feel it and with this mistake who knows what will happen. But for now we should leave Konoha for a while. It will be better if we re grouped and gather who we can. And as for that Uchiha well eventually something will need to be done with him."

* * *

**Review Please! **

**Reviews make me very happy.**

And I am Very greatful towards all those who reviewed last time. Thanks to all those who are reading my story!


	3. A Dream Made Real

**I am so sorry to all of my followers and reviewers and anybody else who happens to be reading this. I did not mean to be so awful but with school being terrible for me right now, so I've had absolutely no time to do anything.**

**I hope you can forgive me but at least here is another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I wish I did because that would be so flipping awesome. But I do own the idea and plot of this particular fanfiction.**

* * *

_A Girl Made of Words. _

_Chapter 3: A Dream Made Real_

Itachi awoke to the feel of another besides him and feared for the worst. Had Tobi crawled into his bed again? Had a random fan girl broken inside his room and house? Did his friends hire a hooker to get him away from his beloved Sakura? Itachi could not feel his book besides him and took a deep breath before slowly and quietly slinked out of bed. He was seeing red at his book being gone again, but he wanted to torture this person for taking its spot, and he couldn't do that if they ran away.

Itachi observed the bodies on the floor and with a sigh of relief was at least glad to notice that Tobi was still on the floor where he belonged. And the rest of the Akatsuki were with him. He then turned to the body completely buried under the covers and with certainty realized it was a female body. But that did not satiate his hunger for blood.

So with slow movements Itachi worked from the bottom and began to peal the sheets away. First were open-toe black boots that went up to the girl's knees. And her legs were together and she was lying on her side. Something about the boots was familiar to him. Then there was some skin before he saw black spandex short-shorts with a white apron-like-thing over top of the shorts. Once again…they were familiar somehow to Itachi. And with the peaking out of a red shirt with a hint of a white circle design Itachi's mind clicked out of its early morning fog.

He ripped the covers off as quickly as he could and the rest of the girl—no woman was revealed to his wondering eyes. The girl's cherry blossom hair after her name sake and her long eyelashes told him enough. And Itachi thought back to the night before with the snake. And in the next moment Itachi's eyes turned into hearts as he gave and inhuman squeal and then passed out, and promptly landed on Tobi and woke everyone up.

Everyone jumped up and looked around besides Tobi who was being crushed by Itachi. Even Sakura woke up and whipped out a knife before noticing the many teenage boys in the room. And both parties stared at each other before looking down at Itachi.

_A few hours later _

Itachi awoke to a warm feeling that enveloped his body. And even the light as he opened his eyes seemed oddly pleasant. As he made a move to get up and figure out why he felt this way-in the morning no less-he felt himself be pushed back down by a small, feminine hand. This hand though soft was quite strong.

And the morning's events came to life in his mind before he could consciously figure it all out. And with the small hand still on him he knew that this woman would be pointless to struggle against. So he slowly turned his head to face her and he smiled at what he saw. The girl he dreaded would always be a book, a fantasy, an imagination sat besides him looking over him with a warm, tender, and caring look.

It was an amazing scene to Itachi; like a scene out of a painting of lovers. Of course he realized that Sakura was not his lover, yet. This moment made Itachi smile and she smiled back. And they-in Itachi's mind were enveloped in a world for only them-; before it was all shot to hell.

"Oy you two stop looking at each other like that it's making me sick, yeah. Itachi this chick won't tell us who she is, yeah. Do you know, yeah? Or how she got in your room?" Deidara said loudly, braking the moment into tiny little pieces. And before Itachi could blink Sakura was gone and in front of Deidara, holding him by the collar.

"Itachi-kun is still in a weakened state from fainting and you screaming are not going to help him. Now shut up please before I rip you three new assholes...thank you." Sakura said all at once with a forced, "kind" smile on her face. That comment alone sent the whole Akatsuki into a state of shock. And Sakura calmly walked back to Itachi, but paused before taking some things from Itachi's mother as she entered the room. The tense atmosphere did not go unnoticed by Mikoto; she just chose to ignore it after the years. And besides, her eyes were fixed on the scene of her baby boy and a girl as said girl tended to Itachi, and more importantly a smile on her sons face.

Mikoto silently got out a wedding plan book, and began to furiously scribble plans like the mad woman she was when it came to things like this. And then paused to ask her son a question that Mikoto admits she should've asked sooner. The plans would be severely delayed if she didn't get an answer. Someone had to plan the wedding.

"Itachi-chan will you please introduce us all to your friend?" Mikoto asked in a sweet tone, the wedding book still in her hands and a pen poised to write quickly. It was an acquired thing over the years Mikoto had been matriarch of the Uchiha family. One needed to be able to write quickly.

Itachi's eyes moved to his mother in question, as if to say "you don't know?" But Mikoto took no offense to this. And Itachi, this time, slowly moved to get up. And Sakura, as only he knew her, slowly helped to guide him up. And where her hand touched him on the back Itachi felt white heat shoot up him.

Once he was standing he stood besides Sakura, and smiled brightly for all of them to see just how cheerful he was. "Okaa-chan…and I guess you guys too. Allow me to introduce Sakura Haruno, and yes _that _Sakura."

Silence enveloped the room as Itachi's mother and the rest of the Akatsuki stared wide-eyed at the girl, who smiled at them warmly with a small blush on her face. Yet she turned her face to Itachi and once again they stared at each other.

"WHAT!" The all screamed in unison. They all looked at each other in shock before shrugging their shoulders and once again turned to the two standing before them. They all looked skeptic about her being the actual Sakura that Itachi could never shut up about. Though on the other hand Itachi looked so sure about what he said. And Itachi knew best when it came to anything Sakura related. But one of them had to ask anyway; it was for the well being of Itachi.

"Itachi, man, how are you sure this is Sakura? I mean isn't she supposed to be a book?" Kisame asked, as he was the closest to Itachi. He wanted to support Itachi if it was…somehow true, but he had to make sure for his friend's well being.

"I believe I may be of service to put all your doubts to rest," Sakura spoke up finally about the issue. "I know Itachi has told you all about my skill, as I have been conscious the whole time so long as Itachi has had me with him. So in a sense I know everything that any of you've talked about while I've been in the room. The reason Itachi-kun was so entranced was because in a sense I would talk into his mind. So that's why he always knew I wasn't '_just _a book' as I believe Deidara called me. But if you want more proof then I shall grant it. I know Itachi once told you that I'm a healer."

So Sakura took out a knife from one of her pouches and cut a deep gash into her arm. It bled heavily and the blood even dripped onto the marble floors of the house. And though Itachi moved to help she stopped him. And then raised her hand to the wound that still bled profusely, and then her hand began to glow a light emerald color, and then the wound was gone, and it was of course shocking to them all, but after seeing an impossible _human _act to them it cleared all doubts in their minds, but then came the chaos.

"Wait so you know all of our thoughts. I mean trust me when I say this if you did my thoughts about you weren't actually about you…I mean I never thought about masturbating to the idea of you…yeah. HAHAHAHAHAHA…ha," Zetsu said trying to laugh it all off. Everybody just stared at him before Itachi attacked him. And then everybody just continued with their business and ignored the two.

"Umm…well I could only read Itachi's thoughts because he was/is the owner of my book so yeah," Sakura answered nervously.

* * *

Thank you to all that updated. Once again I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update.

I mean really 3 months for an update. I'm a terrible author.

**Anyway Please revieeeeew!**


End file.
